Oops
by Wafflegirl0304
Summary: A Jya oneshot! Some say third time's the charm, but Jay believes otherwise. His first date with Nya was a little out of whack, but things are going to go right this second time. He's prepared, ready for anything...except maybe his own clumsiness on the day itself.


**Look, I'm not dead!**

**Sorry for my unexplained absence but I got caught up in life. However I have returned and since my sadly short one-month holidays are here, I will be posting stuff so do keep a lookout and don't hate me... /hides**

**Anyway, I wrote this for MasterOfPaperPlanes, who is on deviantArt. Check her out, will you? :) Jya oneshot, please enjoy.**

Jay wouldn't admit that he was afraid. Honestly, what was there to be scared of? It was just asking Nya to hang with him, have dinner, maybe watch a movie...

He fidgeted with the ends of his blue and white jacket nervously as he stood before her bedroom door. His fist was positioned to knock on it, but something seemed to stop him, like an invisible wall of worry had been constructed between him and the wooden door. He swallowed hard.

It was now or never.

Rubbing his sweaty hands on his jeans for the twenty-somethingth time, he raised his hand to knock. Flicking his wrist, his knuckles were about to collide with the door just as Nya opened it, leaving his hand hanging awkwardly in the air.

His startled gaze raised to meet with those pure, innocent ebony ones, and he felt the uncomfortable heat spread across his cheeks as easily as one would spread butter over bread. He cleared his throat and quickly regained composure.

"Uh, hey Nya," he said lightly.

Nya smiled warmly at the chestnut-haired. "Hey Jay, what is it?" she asked.

A grin danced upon his lips and Jay rubbed the back of his neck. "I was just wondering if you'd like to...you know, hang out with me? We could go have dinner or something," he offered, reciting it as if it had been memorised. "If you'd like."

Nya didn't hesitate in her answer. "Sure, I'd love to!" came the cheerful reply. "So we'll meet on the deck this Friday, 7pm?"

"Sounds good to me," Jay agreed.

"Alright then. See you,"

* * *

Friday came.

Come on Jay. Just calm down. Being so nervous will just make you screw up and we can't have that happening, right? Besides, you're a natural with the ladies. Nya likes you, it's gonna be fine.

Jay sighed, his breath making mist on the glass. He squeezed Paul Mitchell Lavender shampoo onto his scalp and began scrubbing. Water slid down his damp brown bangs, dripping onto his nose bridge and cascading down his damp skin. The lightning ninja rinsed his body off and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a dark cerulean towel off the rack and wrapping it around his soaking body. The odd smell of hairspray lingered in the air around him, but he honestly couldn't care less. He was thinking of Nya. Both excitement and anxiety bubbled up inside him at the thought of going out with her again. Though the previous date had been a bit more...interesting than he'd planned, he knew this time, nothing could go wrong.

There was nothing to worry about.

Well, until he glanced in the mirror.

His lips parted in undisguised shock and horror, jade green pupils shrinking. He nearly dropped his towel.

Hell no.

* * *

Kai was lying on his bed, holding a book over his head. His eyelids fell over half his rich chocolate orbs, focused on the words of the book. Yeah sure he wasn't really one for reading, but with the zero enemy thing and all, he didn't have anything better to do.

The door swung open, and the fire ninja turned his head 45 degrees to see Jay, wild-eyed, frantic...

...and purple-haired.

The purple wasn't like those dark, cool-looking shades of violet. It was lavender. Bright lavender. Kai heaved a sigh and shoved the book across his bed, getting upright. He stared at Jay. "Lloyd?" he asked knowingly as he slid down the bunk, feet landing with a solid thud on the floor.

His brother nodded. "Kai, what am I gonna do?" Jay whined. "I can't go out with Nya looking like this! She'll think I don't take her seriously!"

Kai scratched his head. "That's going to take a lot of washing, dude. From the looks of it he used the really strong brand," he smirked, "but hey Nya won't mind. Purple's a good colour on you."

"Stop kidding around," Jay growled, taking a step towards Kai. "I-I need to make my best impression on her. Please please please help me..."

The fire ninja rolled his deep hazel eyes. He turned around and headed to the dresser, pulling the bottom drawer out. Rummaging through the various shirts and jeans, he pulled out a small bottle and shook it. Jay could hear the stuff swish around inside. The bottle flew into his hands as his brother tossed it towards him.

"This should get rid of it within a few washes. There isn't much left though so I don't know if it'll be enough to—hey, Jay! Come back! I wasn't done talking to you!"

* * *

Nya's fingers brushed against the soft fabric of her dress as a light breeze delicately lifted it from her legs. She kept her eyes on the door to the lower level of the Bounty, patiently waiting for Jay. She smiled to herself. Tonight was gonna be awesome, she could feel it.

Her dress was that of a light sky blue, with soft silver flats. Small, thin silver earrings were looped through her ear holes with a matching necklace around her neck. In her hands she carried a small grey clutch containing her various objects. She lifted her eyes as the sound of hurried footsteps against floorboards drew her attention. The door swung open and out he came, fingers laced in his oddly purplish hair. Instantly, their faces both lit up at the sight of each other. Jay was wearing a black fancy-looking vest over a long-sleeved shirt with a deep blue tie tucked into the front. He wore black dress pants and leather shoes that he never wore unless it was to a funeral or a wedding or any other special occasion.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds, their gazes locking again, each seeing the tinge of pink staining their cheeks. "You look great," they finally said at the same time before giggling.

"Nice hair," she winked.

Jay's heart melted with embarrassment. He had been hoping she wouldn't see. "I'm sorry. Lloyd snuck dye into my shampoo," he laughed nervously, putting his arm around hers. "I made reservations at the Spageddies near here," he stated, and processed the thought again. He mentally slapped himself for not choosing a better place. "I mean, if that's okay with you."

But Nya simply grinned. "It's perfect,"

* * *

It wasn't that fancy, but the food was good and pretty expensive, Jay recalled as he stared at the menu, looking over the mouth-watering pictures of carbonara, pizza and salad. His gaze flicked to the drinks section, resting on the word "Vodka". He hesitated. Did Nya like vodka? Then again, probably everybody did. He couldn't jump to conclusions though. Not now. He didn't exactly feel like getting wasted anyway—he'd just have a bit.

"What are you getting, Jay?" Nya's sweet voice broke his train of thoughts. Jay looked up at her, beaming.

"The carbonara...you?"

"I'll go for the beef steak,"

A waiter approached the table, his eyes shiny. He noticed the hints of violet in Jay's auburn hair and held back a snicker. "Can I take your order?"

Minutes later, Jay and Nya were munching on white-creamed spaghetti and beef, sharing a conversation and a strawberry milkshake. Jay told Nya about the inventions he made as a kid. Nya told him about her family. They laughed, and maybe he got a little restless.

The hushed, but high-pitched squeal that escaped Nya's lips laden Jay with guilt. He quickly peeled the milkshake glass off the table, the sticky drink dripping off the edge. "Oh geez, Nya...I'm really sorry..."

Said girl eyed her dress. Thankfully, the milkshake hadn't split fully onto her, and there were only a few sweet droplets. As the waiter with shiny eyes came to clean their table, she shook her head. "It's alright, Jay. It didn't ruin my dress."

"Th-that's good."

They spoke a bit more and finished the meal. Cheeks rosy from milkshake and somewhat pleasant conversation, Jay reached into his pocket for his wallet without much thought. But the longer his hand groped for nothing, the more his heart sank when he realised the awful truth. Not again, he thought. He hadn't known how obvious his terror was until Nya asked him what was wrong. Jay clenched and unclenched his damp fists on his lap. The look in her dark eyes told him there wasn't much point in trying to keep a secret from her.

"I-I forgot my wallet."

He braced for impact.

Nya didn't raise her eyebrows. She kept her steady gaze on Jay, observing his tainted brown locks and watching his eyes. They were filled with anxiety, and he kept biting his lip and fidgeting. She knew he was nervous, but luckily, she'd come prepared.

So she smiled.

"Oh, Jay, that's fine," she said airily, her heart melting at the sight of his eyes widening with shocked relief. "I'll pay for it,"

"But...it's really expensive...I shouldn't..."

Nya averted her gaze, scratching her head. "It's nothing, silly—come on, let's go!" She found herself at Jay's chair, hand grabbing his wrist. His muscles relaxed and he rose from the chair, and she knew the embarrassed-relieved-ecstatic grin on his face wasn't gonna go away again tonight.

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

**(sorry for the numerous line breaks ;-;)**

The couple made their way to the riverside and sat down on a bench. The evening air was cool and a light breeze ruffled the leaves in the tree beside their choice of seating. Jay stole quick, short glances at Nya. She looked so pretty in the moonlight, though it was dark. The river glistened like her necklace and when she smiled at him for the thousandth time, he nearly died.

Dang, he loved her.

So freaking much.

He skipped a stone across the water's shining surface, counting the jumps. Four.

"Let me try," Nya said, finding a stone and tossing it. It skipped only twice. Jay laughed. "You'll get better with time," he reassured, and moved his hand to touch hers. Her hand was soft and warm, but his were cold. He saw the emotion swirl in her ebony irises and knew they only mirrored his own.

"I'm really sorry for all the slip-ups today." he began. "First I was late with purple hair, I split milkshake on you, forgot my wallet..."

His words trailed off as warm lips locked with his lightly, glimmering orbs gazing into his forest green eyes.

"You're forgiven," she whispered softly, her breath smelling sweet. "And you know that."

He grinned, closed his eyes and slowly wrapped his arms around her, their bodies leaning closer in. The kiss wasn't too short, but not that deep either. They pulled away, and Nya laughed.

"You do look good in purple,"

Jay chuckled. "Thanks,"

And it was such a cliché ending, but neither of them cared.


End file.
